Heart of Gold
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Lyra is the happy go lucky, forgetful girl of the century; nothing phases her. She and her childhood friend Ethan are the town clowns, who always get into trouble. What is surprising, is that the two are sent on a Pokemon adventure! But what happens when Team Rocket comes into the picture? And who is the mysterious Silver that keeps appearing?(Soulsilvershipping/Heartsoulshipping)
1. Chapter 1: Newbark-ing on an Adventure

_Heart of Gold_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand here's another fanfic! ;) I just couldn't wait to post these! I've been planning since last August! XD So Happy Valentine's Day!<strong>

**Here's the timeline for my fanfics!**

****Order:****

Pokemon: The Story/Soul of Crystal/Rangers: The First Defenders

__3 years later__

Shadows of Almia: A Dark Present/The Special Adventure of Leaf Green

__Half a year later__

Black and White/Platinum

__2 months later__

Guardian Signs: Path of Truth

__4 months later__

Pokemon Ranger/Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire/Heart of Gold

__2 years later__

BW2

__2 weeks later__

XY

**Hope that made sense!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Newbark-ing On A Journey<p>

* * *

><p><em>People say that she doesn't have common sense; she probably doesn't. ...She most definitely doesn't. There's no way she's going to let life pass her by; she is going to grab it, and mess with it instead.<em>

_~3~3~3~_

THUMP.

"HEY, HEY MOM!"

THUMP.

"GUESS WHAT!"

THUMP.

"Can't you walk one step without falling flat on your face?!" my mom snaps.

Tumbling down the stairs, I faceplant into the wall. "AGH! MY NOSE!" I wail, and stagger backwards.

"Jeez, your father must have dropped you on your head when you were little, GAH!" mom states.

"My dad?" I ask, then smell something. "OMG, OMG, OMG! I love crepes!"

My mother puts a hand to her forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" she mutters.

"Nooooooo mom!" I groan. "I don't want to be shipped to Kalos and become a souffle!"

"Then maybe if you would start NOT falling every five-"

THUMP.

"-seconds...I might not think about it. But from what you're showing me, you might just be a better souffle than a girl!"

"MOM!"

"I'm joking," she says, and drops a crepe onto a plate. I pull myself up into a chair, and stick my face onto the plate before proceeding to munch on the crepe, getting syrup all over my nose.

"STOP EATING LIKE A SLAKOTH!"my mom exclaims, hitting me on the head with a dishcloth.

"Owie..." I whine. "I don't wanna eat properlyyyy."

Mom sighs, and walks over to the counter before picking up a box and opening it. "Your Pokégear came back from the shop," she says. "Why on earth did you feed it to a Totodile?"

"It looked hungry! And I thought it was my left over cheeseburger!"

"HOW THE HELL DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A _CHEESEBURGER_!?" my mom demands, shaking the device at me.

I tip backwards out of my chair and roll into the couch. "I'M SOWWWYYYY!"

She rubs her forehead. "Well, as I was going to tell you before you made our electricity go out with you hair dryer-"

"And a nice hair dryer at that!"

"-Ethan came by, and told me he wanted to see you. I think he's playing hide and seek with his Marill. I can't believe he's still doing that at his age...he acts like a five year old."

My mom takes my plate as I lick my fingers. "You both would go well together," she says. "You should get together."

"Yeah!" I agree. "I definitely think we'd make a good couple."

She blinks at me. "You really think that? I am very surprised you knew what I meant!"

"Well, if we're going to go on a journey, of course I need a rival!" I chirp.

My mom face palms. "Ah, that's what you thought I meant..."

I stand up.

"Oh! And Professor Elm called today. He said he needed to ask a favor of you...though I can't imagine how you could do something for him. On the other hand, he's such a scatter-brained man, him, you, and Ethan would make a wonderful trio."

I beam at her. "Aww, thanks mom! I love compliments!"

She sweatdrops, but shakes her head with a smile. "Anyway, head outside and grab Ethan before heading over to the lab. Elm-I think-mentioned something about having you and him do something. Then again, he might've called the wrong people!"

I grin, and skip over to the door.

"Oh! And Lyra," my mom calls, pushing her red headband into place. "Don't get those cute new clothes of yours messy on the first day you're wearing them. Besides, I like that new hat and those overalls, so don't ruin them! They look really cute on you!"

I wave back at her. "I wooooon't!" The whirling winds of Newbark town rush in to welcome me outside, and I twirl in a circle. "I looooooove the outdoors!"

Then I slip and hit my head on the ground. "Aw man!"

"Mar riillll!" something says.

"Cutie!" I exclaim happily, and hug the tiny pokemon.

"Cutie! Where are you?" a high voice calls. Ethan runs around the corner and spots me. "LYLY!" he cheers.

"EETHS!" I throw my hands up in the air in excitement, accidentally tossing Cutie.

"Maaaaarill!"

"OH NO!" Ethan and I yelp in unison, completely distracted from out previous 'hellos'.

Luckily, Cutie lands in a flowering bush and appears unscathed.

"Cutie, I thought you were a goner!" Ethan says. "You were falling head first!"

Cutie just sighs, shaking its head as the two of us hug it tightly.

"Wanna play hide and seek with us?" Ethan asks me.

I nod happily. "'Course I do!" Scratching my cheek, I frown at the sky. "I could've sworn I was supposed to tell you something, but whatev! Let's go PLAY!"

~3~3~3~

"Lyly! Where are you?" Ethan calls to me from down below.

The buttons on the front of my overalls are digging into my stomach, but I keep smiling as I look down at my friend from my perch: up on a windmill.

"Mar marill!" Cutie says, and points up at me.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I call, and suddenly lose my grip.

"IIIIIIEEE!" I shriek, and slip. Falling, I land directly on Ethan's back.

"Oof!" we both grunt.

"My baaaaack!" he groans.

"My head!" I add, and fix my large white hat.

"Oh, Lyly?"

"What?"

"You got new clothes." I look down at myself. Black undershirt, white collared maroon shirt, my overalls, white socks with black stripe, pink shoes, and my puffy white hat.

I blink. "I guess, but I got them yesterday, so they're not thaaat new."

Ethan scratches his head. "Oh. OH!"

"OH!" I say too.

"I was supposed to tell you we need to go see Elm!" we say simultaneously.

Then we start laughing. "Yeah, let's go see Elm. I completely forgot and now it's been an hour."

We head towards the lab, but stop. "Oh, I don't think my mom gave me back my Pokégear," I realize.

"Okay, I'll wait right outside the door," Ethan replies. Grinning, I pass through the all between my house and the lab.

That's when I run into someone. "Owie!" I yelp, then look up to see an older teen with striking red hair, and cold, silver eyes.

"What are you looking at?" they ask.

I blink. "You."

The kid squints at me, before leaning down and lifting me to my feet.

They stare at me for a moment, then shove me out of the alley and towards my house. "Get lost!"

I hit the ground, and pout. "That hurt!" I whine, then rub my tailbone before heading over to my house.

"Oh! Hello mooooom!" I cheer, opening my door. "I didn't get my Pokégear!"

She nods. "Ah, okay, here it is," she says, and hands it to me. "Oh, and here is a bag."

Taking the large yellow satchel, I put it over my shoulder. "What is this?" I ask. "It is for helping Professor Elm?"

She nods. "Yes, now hurry up! You still haven't seen him yet, have you?"

I scratch my cheek. "Eh...no I haven't, but Ethan is waiting, byeee~!"

She shakes her head with a smile. "Be careful, dear," she says. "And have fun!"

I wave, and run outside. I head back towards the alley; that kid is still there.

"Helloooo!" I say happily.

The kid gives me a look, before booting me out on the other side of the alley. "Leave me alone."

I frown. "I was tryin' to be friendlyyyy," I sob dramatically, then skip over to Ethan.

"Let's go inside!" I say, as he returns Cutie to its Pokéball.

"Well, ladies first!" Ethan says, holding his hand out.

I frown. "I thought it was gentleman first?" I reply.

We both stare at each other in confusion.

"Erm...I don't know anymore..." Ethan says.

"Why don't we go in at the same time?" I suggest.

"Good idea!" he smiles.

Pushing the door open, Ethan and I walk inside, and head over to a man with a weird haircut that is sticking straight up.

"Hiya!" I say. "We heard you wanted to see us!"

He turns around. "Hi Lyra and Ethan!" Elm says in a nasal voice. "I've been waiting for you! Do you know anything about my research-?"

He suddenly bumps into a large machine, and sends some red and white balls flying. "Oh no!" Two Pokéballs hit the ground and there's a flash.

"Chikaaa!" "Cynda!"

"Awwww so cute!" I exclaim, scooping up both. "Does this mean we can have one?"

Elm gets up and pushes his hairs back to where they had stood vertically before. "Yes, that is why I called you both here," he says. "You're going to help me with my research!"

Ethan frowns. "I don't like doing research," he says. "I like to just take care of my Pokémon, and find new ones!"

Elm nods vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes, that's basically what I want you to do," he says. "Go on a journey, and catch lots of Pokémon."

Ethan's mouth breaks into a smile. "I like how that sounds."

I fist pump the air, then spin in a circle on one foot. "Sounds awesome! Can I choose my Pokémon?"

Elm nods. "Yes, go right ahead, I think you'll-"

BAM!

Pitch black smoke fills the room, and I start coughing.

Wait, I've got no time for Koffing! Opening my eyes, I look through the gloom and see a figure running over to the machine, before scampering out the window.

Grabbing the closest pokemon to me, I follow quickly.

"I dropped Cutie's Pokéball!" I hear Ethan exclaim, and trip over something.

"My hair!" Elm wails.

"Heyyy!" I call after the thief. "Why are you stealing that pokemon!?"

The figure looks back at me, and turns away quickly.

Throwing the random Pokémon I have in my arms, I command it to attack-"Use something!"

"Cyndaaa!" it squeals, and blasts flames out of its mouth. The thief stops, and leaps into the air to dodge the attack. I stare in awe; whoever this person is, they're cool!

"Whoa!" I exclaim. "You can fly!"

The teen lands, and whips out a Pokéball then speaks through their black bandanna-"Totodile, Water Gun!"

"Dodge!" I cheer, jumping up and down. "This is fun! I wanna join in!"

I sprint towards the thief, and attempt to use the Pokémon move Body-Slam, but trip, and the both of us hit the ground—hard.

Suddenly, I'm flipped onto my back, and I grunt at the impact.

Looking up, I see the two steely silver eyes looking at me, and that their bandana has slipped down; our faces are very close to each other, and their hair falls into my eyes.

They hold me pinned until I speak-"Hey! I saw you earlier!" The figure rolls off, and throws the bandanna over my eyes.

Sitting up, I look after them, but they've vanished. Blinking, I glance back and forth; definitely gone. I look down at the cloth in my hand, and turn it over. In sloppy stitching, I see a named scrawled on: Silver.

* * *

><p><strong>:) I hope you guys enjoyed. Lyra...is going to be a comidic girl in this fanfic, along with Ethan. Silver...has got a lot in store for him; poor boy. ^^'<strong>

**Ages: Lyra -14**

**Ethan - 14**

**Silver - 16**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: The Silver Lining

_Heart of Gold_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Silver Lining<p>

**Darkfire374: I know.. O.o**

**Pikachaaa: Actually, MangaQuestshipping is Krystal x Gold. Heartsoulshipping is Lyra x Ethan, and Soulsilvershipping is OBVIOUSLY Lyra x Silver. Krystal and Gold are in my other fanfiction, so...they won't appear in this one, but they will be mentioned!**

**Amy47101: Yep. She's definitely naïve...and dumb. XD**

**Here's the next chappy peoples! Glad you enjoyed the first!**

* * *

><p>I head back to the Professor's lab, and shove the door open. "Sorry, I didn't catch the thief-" I start, but someone grabs me, twists my arms behind my back, and slams me face first onto a table.<p>

"I caught you!" a police officer says. "It's obvious that the thief always returns to the scene of the crime."

"HUH...?" I yelp. "I didn't do anyyyyything."

"Say that to the judge!" the officer says.

"Hold on!" Ethan says, dragging a frazzled looking Elm over. "She didn't do anything! Ask him!"

"This is a repeat of four years ago!" Elm exclaims, his arms crossed in shock. "I should be more careful! I-I-I-..."

"Is this the thief?" the officer interrupts.

Elm stops babbling, and looks at me. "No..." he says. "I never saw their face."

"I did!" I chirp happily, trying to dance over to Elm, forgetting that I'm still pinned down, and failing. "She had such pretty silver eyes!"

"_She_?" Elm says incredulously. I nod vigorously. "Yup! At least I think so...their hair was long, so it has to be a girl!"

Ethan cheers. "It makes sense!"

Elm frowns. "So it couldn't be _him_ again..." he murmurs.

"Umm, can I move now?" I ask the officer, who finally lets me go.

Elm sighs. "Oh well...at least you guys are the only ones needing Pokémon presently. I guess it is fine...but..that poor Pokémon...I hope the thief at least treats it alright."

I sling an arm over Ethan's shoulder. "Well, if ya want, Eeths and I can find it!"

Ethan grins. "Yes! Lyly and I are good at finding stuff. We play hide and seek!"

The officer gives us a weirded-out look. The Professor lets out a sigh. "I guess there's nothing I can do..." he says, before pulling out his Pokégear. "Here, let me register my number with you both...assuming you haven't already destroyed your Pokégear..."

I hold my wrist up. "Nope! All safe!" After transferring the information between both devices, Elm dumps some Pokéballs and a single Pokédex in each of our bags. "You are going to take Cyndaquil then?" Elm asks, and I look down at the ground to see the fire type by me.

"Oh yeah...I did just grab it and go," I say. "Sure! Why not?" Cyndaquil stares at me in horror.

"I'll take Chikorita," Ethan says. "I already have a water type, and she's sooo cute!"

Elm nods, before handing us their Pokéballs. "Well, if I wasn't so upset, I would send you off happily..." Elm says. "Yet, I do hope you do well. Goodbye." The officer walks over. "If you don't mind, I would like all three of you to write reports on the robbery."

I nod. "Alright! But it is pretty unnecessary, because from what I know about Team Rocket four years ago, the police were completely useless!" I say. The officer glares at me, and shoves a piece of parchment paper in my face. Ethan and I both scribble on the papers as Elm spouts off saddening remarks about his lack in being a proper professor, before handing our reports in.

"What. Is. This?" the officer demands, holding up the paper and pointing at the center.

"I drew a picture of Cutie! Obviously! Well, Cutie wasn't helping me fight that thief, but I thought it would be neat to add her in! Plus, I thought that the thief had such beautiful hair, it reminded me of Rapunzel! Then I thought: Well, how about I draw a comic strip, and become an artist-"

"ENOUGH!" the officer exclaims. "This is fine. Now please, go _away_."

I nod happily. "Bye bye useless police officer!" I drag Ethan outside. "Oh! What did you draw Eeths?"

"Umm, I drew a picture of Elm using hair gel," he replies. I hook arms with him. "We did such a fantastic job on our reports!" I say. "I'm so proud of us!" Ethan grins. "I am too!"

We both stop, and look at each other simultaneously. "We've gotta say bye to our moms!" Ethan and I untangle ourselves, and he runs over to the Hibiki residence.

"Say 'hi' to Mrs. Claire/second mommy for meeee!" I call.

"Will do Lyly! Say 'hi' to Mrs. Kotone/my second mommy!" Ethan calls, turning as he runs, and waving...then he runs into his mail box. "Oof!"

I giggle, and skip over to my house. Pushing the door open, I stop when I realize we have a visitor. "Oh, hello Mrs. Hinata," I say. "Umm..."

My mom's friend is wiping her face with a handkerchief and seems as if she was crying.

"Oh no!" I exclaim,. "Did you cut an onion or something?" My mom pats Mrs. Hinata on the shoulder. "I'll be going now," the blue haired woman says.

My mom frowns. "Are you sure you don't want to talk more Evelyn?"

The woman lowers her hands from her face. "I'll be fine," she says. "I think I'll go and see Claire. We're going through the same thing after all." I frown; what are they talking about?

My mom nods. "I'll see you later," she says.

"Bye Amelia," Evelyn says, and walks past me, before exiting through the beige front door.

"Hmm?" I wonder. "What were you talking about?"

Mom smiles at me sadly. "Oh...nothing...I'll tell you when you're older."

I cross my arms. "No! Now!"

"Not now, Lyra Kotone," she says. "Or I will ship you to aunt Yvonne to become a souffle."

I don't back down. "Aunt Grace doesn't scare me! Who were you talking about?"

She sighs loudly. "Just about...Krystal and Gold, that's all," she says.

"They're still on their Pokémon journeys, right?" I ask.

Mom is uber-slow to respond. "...Yes...they...are traveling the world..."

I grin. "Coolness! Now, I just had an awesome last twenty minutes!" I say, immediately changing the subject because I won our argument. "Professor Elm was robbed, then I chased down this girl with pretty hair who was the robber, I randomly picked my first starter, the lab was almost burned down, and I wrote a police report because I was the suspect!"

My mom stares at me in horror. "You were almost arrested?"

I beam at her. "I know! Isn't that awesome?" She sits down in a chair, holding her head with one hand. "Anyway," I say, "I came by to say that Eeths and I are going on a Pokémon ADVENTURE!"

My mom smiles at me weakly. "Oh my..." I hold out my Cyndaquil's Pokéball. "Yup! And here's my starter! I got a fire type! Isn't that perfect for me?"

She nods. "Please don't burn anyone's house down."

I shrug. "I don't think I will..."

Mom pushes herself to her feet. "Well," she says, walking over to me. "I wish you all the luck in the world. You're going to need it."

I hug my mom. "Thanks mama!"

She smiles, and ruffles my bangs. "Knock 'em dead-" she pauses, realizing what she just said. "Ah...just metaphorically..." I nod. "Will do!"

"Well, bye Lyra," she says. "I'm going to go and call Brooklyn and check up on Leaf."

"Ooo!" I squeal. "Tell Leafy 'hi' for me!" She nods, and I burst through the door singing at the top of my lungs. "I AMMMMMM GONNNAAAAA BEEEE THEEEE BEEEESSSTTTT EVAAAA!"

Ethan is lying in the grass with Cutie. Chikorita is hiding in a bush. "Oh, hey Lyly," he says. "Chika-my Chikorita-won't come out."

I frown, then walk over to it. "HIYA CHIKA! C'MON OUT!"

"Chikoooooo!" it shrieks, and takes off at a dead run towards Route 29.

"Waaaaait!" Ethan yelps, and chases after the grass type. I exclaim joyfully, and follow him.

~3~3~3~

"We lost Chika!" Ethan mopes. "My first Pokémon..."

"Your second," I correct, putting a hand to my eyes as I look into the distance. "We haven't looked over here, so c'mon!" I drag Ethan into the trees, and we spy Chika.

"Chika!" Ethan exclaims, and it looks back before running away.

"Come baaaaack!" I call, as Ethan and I give chase. Both of us get scratches and grass stains as we trip and tumble through the undergrowth. I get closer, and dive forward, saying-"GOTCHA!" I tackle Chika to the ground, and hold onto it as my clothes get caked in dirt. "Return her!" I tell Ethan.

"What?"

"Use your Pokéball!"

"OH!" Pulling out one, he points it. "Return!" Nothing happens.

"Mar marill!" Cutie says.

"That's Cutie's Pokéball!" I say.

"Oh...umm," Ethan say, digging around in his bag. "Ha! Here it is! Return Chika!" The flailing Pokémon in my arms disappears in a red light, and I sigh. "Whew! I'm exhausted!"

Ethan plops down beside me. "Yeah, me too...I'm gonna take a nap."

I nod. "Good idea, I think I will after I find a stream to wash my face, arms, and legs off," I state, before getting up. Ethan is snoring as I walk away, and I skip towards the sound of running water.

Bending down, I rinse the dirt off, and sip some of it; mom said not to drink water that hasn't gone through a filter-whatever a filter is-because it could be filled with germs. I really couldn't care less...then again...I did get that stomach bug back when I ate some mud...

Standing up, I slap my hands against my overalls to dry them off, and I notice a bulge in my pocket. Pulling out the handkerchief I'd found on the ground that the thief had dropped, I stare at the sloppy silver stitching. I bring it up to my face to sniff it; the fabric smells nice...like cinnamon, as well as an even fainter scent, that is of a woods. I look down at the faded cloth; reminds me of Leaf somehow...

I turn around, and I suddenly find myself thrown into a tree trunk as someone presses themselves up against me roughly.

It's the thief with the bandanna! She shoves her arm against my throat, and digs around in my pockets.

"Umm...what are you doing?" I grunt out, unable to breathe much. The red haired teen steps back, and clenches the handkerchief in her hand.

"Hey!" I yelp. "Give that back!"

"It's mine," they say, and turn to leave. I tackle them from behind, and we both fall down.

"Get off!" they say. I hold on tighter. "My mama says that girls are supposed to talk things over before getting in arguments!" I declare. "So at least tell me why you're taking that handkerchief!"

They freeze. "_Girl_?"

"Well, boys too, but since I'm an only child, she always said girls-" I'm shoved off roughly.

"I am not a girl," they say venomously.

I frown, sitting up. "Course you are! You have long, beautiful hair! Plus, your eyes are sooo pretty. Can I call you Silver after your eyes?"

The girl/whatever gender they think they are stares at me. "Forget it," they say, and stomp away. I chase after them, and throw my arms around the red head from behind.

"Don't goooo!" I wail. "I have to get an explanation!"

"I won't give you one!" they snap.

I stop talking in realization. "Oh...you don't want to call yourself a girl because you have a flat chest?" I ask, feeling nothing from the hug/whatever one would call it. "I can totally understand, and I'm sorry if I offended you-"

"Just SHUT UP!" they shout, and try to shove me, but my grip is too tight, and the both of us end up falling into the creek. I lift my head up, spluttering, and come face to face with the red headed kid. I'm moving my head too fast I don't realize til it's too late.

WHACK! My forehead connects directly on the nose. Grunting, she/he rolls off of me, and onto the bank.

"I'm sorry!" I yelp. "Let me get you something!" I grab the handkerchief that she/he had dropped when we fell.

"Don't touch that!" they snap, and snatch it from my hands while holding their bleeding nose. I frown. "But I want to help you!" I say. "We're friends, right?

"Stay out of my way," they say, and stalk off.

"Well, you didn't say no to becoming friends!" I call after them as I sit in the water. "Bye bye friendly friend Silver!" I could've sworn I heard them mutter something about me not being their friend, but that can't be right, right?

~3~3~3~

I sprint back over to Ethan. "Hey," I say. "I made a new friend today! They didn't like me much...but I still made one, so that's the silver lining, am I right?"

Ethan looks up at me sleepily. "Huh...?"

I shrug. "C'mon! Let's gooooo! I want to catch some Pokémon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Lyra's an idiot. She thinks Silver is a girl. Poor Silver... ^^' Long hair doesn't mean anything. Lyra's just dumb! Silver obviously sound like a guy. And Ethan...lolz.<strong>

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! I have sooo many cliffhangers waiting for ya all! (Not that you'll be happy about them, but I definitely will! ^.^ )**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: Chomper

_Heart of Gold_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Chomper<p>

**Amy47101: LOL, I know. :P**

**Meta Write Loves Colress: YES SILVER'S HAIR IS SO FLUFFYYYYYYYY! GAHHHH! (Don'y let him hear you say that though.) xD And he IS an adorable thief. ;)**

**Pikachaaa: Hehe! He is!**

**Here's the next chapter guys~ R&R**

* * *

><p>I skip down Route 29. "The weather is amazing today, isn't it?" I ask Ethan.<p>

He nods. "Chika doesn't think so..."

"Chika is in her Pokéball," I state, and Ethan nods.

"But I can still sense her feelings."

I roll my eyes. "You always make stuff up, Eeths."

He shrugs and pats Cutie. "When are we gonna get to Violet city?" he asks.

Now _I_ shrug. "Isn't Cherrygrove supposed to be first...?" I wonder. Ethan and I exchange glances. "Ummm..."

I pull out Cyndaquil's Pokéball, and let it out. "I shall name my Pokémon first," I say, and crouch down in front of my starter. "What should I name you?"

"Fire?" Ethan suggests.

"No...too generic."

"Red?"

"No...to ghost-like and elusive...and it reminds me of spilled paint."

"Thing?"

"No!" I snap, and put a hand to my chin. Suddenly, Cyndaquil chomps down on my hand.

"YOWCH!" I yelp. "That hurt!" I stare at my throbbing hand after swiftly pulling it out of my Pokémon's mouth. "I should name you Chomper!" I declare. "That was PAINFUL!"

Ethan crosses his arms, deep in thought. "This Pokémon...MUST BE TEETHING!"

I clasp my hands together. "Yes! That _must_ be it!" I exclaim. "My mom told me that I chewed on our dining room table when I was teething, so that MUST be the case!"

Ethan smiles. "Must be!"

I whip out my Pokégear. "Now that I've remembered...I'll call mom and ask her how to get to Cherrygrove!"

"Or was is Violet City..?" Ethan adds.

I shrug. "I'll ask her both questions!" Pressing the button with my mom's name, I wait as my Pokégear rings and rings.

"Lyra?" my mom asks with a frown. "What is it? You should be in the next town by now! It's almost sunset!"

"We can't find where we're supposed to go!" I say, and Chomper bites down on my other hand. "OW!"

"What is going on!?" my mom demands.

"Chomper is teething," Ethan explains, and I nod.

Mom gives us both weird looks. "Well,...anyway, you're supposed to be going to Cherrygrove first," she says.

I cheer. "I was right!" "Since it is so late..you'll have to stop there..." she adds.

I frown. "NO WAY! We're gonna travel ALL through the night to get there!"

Mom looks at me skeptically. "O...kay? But that's a bit dangerous. I want you to promise me you'll only travel during the day."

I pout. Why can we travel only during the day? What is out there that is so scary? "Alright..."

My mom nods. "Good. Now do you know which direction is North?"

"Nope!" I chirp, and mom facepalms.

"LYRA!"

~3~3~3~

"We're finally here!" I exclaim, throwing up my hands in celebration.

Ethan struggles to pull himself out of a bush filled with thorns. "Neat."

I nod, and pull some twigs from my hair. "Let's go to the Pokémon center and check in!" We walk around Cherrygrove til we stop in front of a white and orange building. I skip through the electronic doors, and head up to a woman with pink hair. "Hiya!" I say. "We wanna book a room here because my mom said we can't travel at night cuz it's dangerous."

The woman smiles. "Ah...okay," she says, and pulls out a key. "Here."

I pay her for the room, and Ethan and I head up stairs but stop. "Wanna go and buy stuff at the PokéMart?" I ask.

Ethan nods. "YEAH!"

Both of us go back down, and leave the key on the counter. "We'll be back after we buy some stuff," I say, and run out the door. "TIME TO BUY FOOD!"

"What about our Pokémon?" Ethan asks.

"...AND POKEMON FOOD!" I correct myself. The both of us head into the building with the big blue sign, and stock up on supplies.

"Can we get this?" Ethan asks, pulling a keychain off a shelf.

"SURE!" I say, and grab a loaf of bread. "We're gonna get this too, right?"

Ethan nods. "Yeah!"

An old couple looks over at us. "Such energy..." the man says.

"Yes, they're just like a married couple," the woman comments.

I smile, and wave at the two before skipping over to Ethan and dumping all our stuff into a shopping basket. "I'm gonna go and buy a bunch of Pokéballs potions, and repels," I tell him, and head over to the opposite side of the store.

"Pokéballs,..." I murmur, pointing my finger at the shelf as I walk sideways. "...Oof!" Looking up, I see someone with a hood covering their head.

"Sorry!" I say. "I'm just-"

The figure immediately leaves, as if repelled by me. I frown. Am I repel-like? Like those cans of Repel? Do I repel people? AM I A REPEL!?

I walk over to Ethan feeling dejected. "Someone walked away when they saw me!" I pout.

Ethan glances over at me and grabs some toothpaste because he forgot to bring his. "No, that can't be it," he says. "It was probably that Silver person you were talking about who didn't want to be friends with you."

I frown, and punch him on the top of his head. "There is absolutely no way that was them. And they did TOO wanna be friends with me!" I snap. "They just aren't very vocal about their feelings."

"How do you know?" Ethan asks, rubbing his head.

"I sensed it," I reply smugly.

"Now you're making stuff up," Ethan says, and I snatch the shopping basket, and raise it above my head to hit him.

"My, my," the old woman says. "They are a couple." I wave again, forgetting my anger, and we pay for our pile of goodies.

"You sure you want this?" the clerk asks as I dump all our stuff on the counter.

I nod. "Yup!"

He shakes his head, and starts scanning stuff.

~3~3~3~

I carry the paper bag in my arms as we exit, jumping around so that Chomper doesn't bite my ankles, as Ethan feeds Cutie pieces of bread. "Wanna go to the center now?" I ask, and Ethan nods. "Okay!"

Both of us nod and walk towards the Pokémon center. Suddenly, something swoops down and snatches the shopping bag from my arms.

"H-hey!" I yelp, and take off after it. "Thief!"

Ethan follows me as we run into the darkening forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! I'm gonna end it there! Cliffy... ;) Who's the thief? WAIT AND SEE! ;)<strong>

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


End file.
